Tattoo
by Boohbear19
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Takes place after Through The Zombie Glass. Cole&Ali one-shot don't like, don't read. My first WRC fanfic.


**A/N: My First White Rabbit Chronicle Fanfic, be gentle please! :) This is in Ali's Pov, hope I do Okay! **

**Also PLEASE check out my friends White Rabbit Chronicle if you liked mine! Her pen name is:**

**TaylorCielAlois9880**

**BEWARE LOTS OF FLUFF! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights and Characters go to Gena Snowalter (The most amazing author who's created such precious series!)**

* * *

I was struggling.

Dreaming of the tragic car crash that's killed my entire family. It all happened to fast. I tried to reach for Emma, my baby sister that meant the entire world to me, but I realized that my seatbelt was still on, and time was running out.

The hopeless screams and yells of my family surrounded me as I fought with my seatbelt, trying to free myself to reach Emma. She was close to me I could save her if I was fast enough, but my parent's I wasn't so sure...

Then the moment came when our car flipped, the eerie and metal sound of metal crunching against the pavement was like nails on a chalkboard, I shuddered violently as I tried to reach for Emma, hoping with every fiber of me that she was okay. But my feelings of hope were long-lived once I caught a good look at my younger sister, whose neck was twisted, almost completely to her back. She was dead, I couldn't save her...

The drivers seat was empty, my Father was thrown out somewhere, and my poor mother was covered in gashes and cuts, her blood dripping slowly onto her seat. I swallowed hard, the sight of my family being killed in front of me made me sick to my stomach, I felt like I was going to vomit.

My Family was dead.

"Ali!"

I awakened in Cole Hollands arms, my boyfriend. He was there holding me as he was when I fell asleep, he hadn't let my side and I could feel my heart starting to relax a bit.

"Cole..." I rasped, my throat was dry, I tried swallowing but that did nothing.

"Shh, I'm here, Sweetheart." He whispered as he reaches over for a cup of water at my nightstand, I let him feed me the glass of water and I wash the cup dry realizing how thirsty I was.

_"Cole"_ I tried saying but he hushed me and held me closer to him.

He was shirtless. I could see clearly in all my glory. His nipple ring, all the tattoos of the named slayers. And then there was my name. Starting from underneath one nipple to the other, ending right where his heart was. His way of showing how much I really meant to him.

I traced the words of my name that were tattooed on his baby soft skin.

_So soft...so smooth...so warm..._

And now that Zombie Ali is dead, thanks to the other slayers, I can now finally be around Cole, Kat, Reeve, and Nana. Not having to worry of her thoughts taking over me to bite and taste them, those days were over. I could be with the ones that I loved again, but not _all _of them. I couldn't be with Emma, Mom, Dad, or Pops...

"I'm here baby, and I'm not going anywhere." Cole said, his soft fingers combed through my hair that probably resembled a bird's nest right now. "I won't leave you again, Ali-gaitor. I promise."

I smiled before pressing my lips down were his heart was, strong and steady just like he was.

"I know. I love you, Cole." I whispered, bringing my hands up to trace his jaw line, feeling the slight stubble of his shadowed beard underneath my finger tips causing him to shudder and for me to smile.

Cole Holland is filled with many layers of razors...and he's not friendly to most people, but I discovered that he has the biggest heart in this whole world and would sacrifice his life to save his friends, family, _me. _

That tattoo, the one with _MY _name on it. Is evidence that he belongs to me.

"I love you, Ali. Your my reason for living." he replied before melting his lips against my own in a kiss that sent electric sparks threw out my entire body, our tongues rolling around, and our hands exploring wherever they pleased. His lips, so soft and warm against mine I couldn't help moaning.

_More...more...please...more..._

"Not tonight," Cole whispered pulling away from the kiss, as if had just read my mind. "You've been having trouble sleeping for the past few days and I want you to have all your energy for when I show you my best moves." He grinned.

_Don't pout...Soon..._

I nodded before resting my head on his chest, using him as a pillow.

_Why would I need pillows when Cole was right here!? _

I allowed my finger to trace lazy lines around and over the words of my name looped below his chest, he was mine and was his, and no matter what happens. What kinds of visions we see, what tragic event we experince...we'll always belong to each other.

_Forever. _


End file.
